NOVIAZGO PARA LA BODA!
by Lineve
Summary: Han pasado 2 largos años, ambos ocultando sus sentimientos, ahora Kyoko tiene 19 años, y ya no va en el instituto, y por supuesto, ya no es una niña, si no una mujer...Especialente para akirakiss28, lo lamento, espero que te fuera bien en la operación, apenas vi tu peticion, realmente, lo siento... CAPITULO NUEVO!, NO EL MISMO QUE AYER!
1. Invitación de Comienzo

Cap 1- Invitacion de Comienzo

-*Maldición, Maldición MALDICION! se acerca el cumpleaños de Tsuruga-san y no puedo pensar en un buen regalo, el siempre a sido bueno con migo, y mas en mis cumpleaños,….lo quiero ver….. NOOO ni pensar en ir con el, ya llevo 2 largos años suprimiendo estos sentimientos que si lo veo una vez mas, siento que no podre comportarme y me terminare declarando….pero…lo quiero ver….no lo e visto desde su gira a los estados unidos, eso fue ase….¿5 dias?, no, realmente no es mucho, pero, lo amo…..ahhhrrggg, ahí esta otra vez!*-pensaba una mujer, de cabello anaranjado por debajo de los hombros, ojos ambar, cuerpo hermoso, un vestido color carmesí ajustado y pecho de tamaño mediano, no tan grandes como para ser exsivista, ni muy pequeños, perfectos,

-umm etto, Mogami-san-dijo tímidamente un hombre-tiene visita en set -hai, gracias por avisar-dijo sonriendo y el hombre se sonrojo -ahh, si me permite, tengo que pegar esto-dijo con un cartel en la mano y lo empezó a pegar

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Kyoko

-aah, se aproxima un festival, feria, para celebrar el 10 de febrero, antes para el día del amor y la amistad, se celebrara con Yukatas, asi, que será en parejas, abra varios juegos mecánicos muy románticos para parejas-dijo entusiasmado el hombre

-¡¿MONTONI?!, origato-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y salio-*si lo planeo bien, puedo ir con Tsuruga-san para "festejar su cumpleaños", Bien ahora a llamar a Yashiro*-penso Kyoko mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba un nombre cuando lo encontró lo llamo pero sono un teléfono al final del pasillo

-ohh, es Kyoko-chan Ren ¿Moshi Moshi Kyoko-chan?-dijo Yashiro

-umm, etto, Yashiro-san no me diga que esta en….MBT?-dijo Kyoko

-umm-tapando el teléfono-¿Ren me pregunto donde estamos, que le digo?-pregunto Yashiro

-dile que como lo sabe—dijo Ren

-¿Cómo lo sabes Kyoko-chan?-dijo Yashiro

-…..por que los estoy viendo….-dijo Kyoko

-¡NANI!-grito Yashiro-Ren, Kyoko-chan nos esta observando-

-umm, sabia que alguien nos observaba entonces estas….-se giro y miro asia riba-aquí-Kyoko se encontraba saludándolos

-Ohayo Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san-dijo Kyoko

-Ohayo Kyoko-chan-dijo Yashiro

-Ohayo Mogami-san -dijo Ren

-umm si quieren hablar es mejor que vallan a un camerino, aquí pueden hacerse muchos rumores, no se preocupen hablen tranquilamente, tengo que hacer una llamada importante a la oficina asi que, hasta luego Kyoko-chan-dijo Yashiro yéndose

-umm, bueno, Mogami-san ya escuchaste a Yashiro-san, será mejor que entremos a mi camerino-dijo Ren (jaja, que sacrificado Ren)

-hai-dijo Kyoko sonrojada un poco -bueno, entonces, adelante-dijo Ren abriendo la puerta

-permiso-dijo Kyoko -por favor toma asiento-dijo cerrando la puerta, y sentándose enfrente de Kyoko y un silencio invadio el lugar

- Tsuruga-san / Mogami-san -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-je, tu primero-dijo Ren

-no, los sempais primeros-dijo Kyoko

-insisto…-dijo Ren y de nuevo se produjo silencio

-POR FAVOR VEN COMIGO A ESTE FESTIVAL EL 10 DE FEBRERO!-dijeron ambos con una reverencia

-jeje, creo que pensaste lo mismo que yo, ¿eh, Mogami-san?-dijo Ren sonriendo-digo para celebrar san Valentin

-(sonroja) bueno, yo quería invitarlo, por su cumpleaños, aunque se que es egoísta de mi parte, me gustaría agradecer todo lo que a echo por mi, y mas en mis cumpleaños, asi que por favor, venga conmigo este 10 de febrero!-dijo Kyoko con una reverencia

-jeje, no necesitas ponerte asi, disfrutare pasar mis cumpleaños contigo todos los años –dijo Ren

-(sonroja)e-entonces-dijo Kyoko

-claro, Mogami-san, será un placer pasar mi cumpleaños contigo-dijo Ren

-bien!, entonces, ¿a que hora termina su trabajo, Tsuruga-san?-dijo Kyoko

-umm, bueno, el 10 no tengo trabajo-*ya que de Idiota le dije a Yashiro que invitaría a Mogami-san a salir y dijo "no te preocupes, disfruta TODO tu día con ella, y sedúcela!", pero no creo que Mogami-san quiera pasar todo su presioso día conmigo*-dijo Ren

-umm, bien, entonces, le parece si lo voy a buscar a las 9:00 am, y después a las 7 nos iremos a la feria,…digo, si le parece-dijo Kyoko, ante esto, Ren solo saco una sonrisa Celestial

-sera un placer salir contigo, Mogami-san, pero…mejor yo voy a buscarla, asi puedo conocer su casa!-dijo Ren-pero, Mogami-san, le tengo una petición, por favor, también pasa mañana conmigo!

-b-bien, entonces mañana, a las 9:00-dijo Kyoko-bien, me tengo que retirar, ¡HASTA LUEGO TSURUGA-SAN!-dijo Kyoko dando una reverencia -*bien, no tengo tiempo que perder, ¡TENGO QUE PREPARAR TODO!*-penso Kyoko Feliz

-*bien, todo va bien, solo queda esperar a que sea mañana a las 9 para comenzar mi plan*….


	2. La maldicion rosa

Bien, este no es el capítulo que tenía en mente pero me parece que lo tenía que poner,

Gracias a Annabella Prinx-onee-sama y SetsukaChoi-onee-sama por agregar a favoritos

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-b-bien, entonces mañana (aquí tuve un error), a las 9:00-dijo Kyoko-bien, me tengo que retirar, ¡HASTA LUEGO TSURUGA-SAN!-dijo Kyoko dando una reverencia

-*bien, no tengo tiempo que perder, ¡TENGO QUE PREPARAR TODO!*-penso Kyoko Feliz

-*bien, todo va bien, solo queda esperar a que sea mañana a las 9 para comenzar mi plan*-penso

CAP 2: LA MALDICION ROSA

Iba felizmente saliendo del camerino de Tsuruga-san, pero cuando Sali vi algo que me quemo los ojos, no pude estar mas feliz y salir corriendo asia mi mejor amiga gritando

-MOUKO-SAAAN !-grite corriendo asia ella, se que ahora soy actriz y debo comportarme, pero no la e visto desde ase mucho por su drama-

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-grito Kanae

-¿Qué sucede Mouko-san, por que me detienes?-dijo Kyoko triste

-¿Por qué dices?, Mo!, eres la mujer mas hermosa y deseada de todo Japón y tu preguntas eso, además, recuerda que ahora somos competencia-dijo Kanae

-p-pero Mouko-san, sabes que por mi te daría el titulo y yo seria la segunda…-dijo Kyoko

-*suspiro*y me lo recuerdas…-*asi es, Kyoko es la mujer #1 mas deseada de todo Japón y yo, soy la #2*-penso Kanae volteando a ver a Kyoko-¡!-*desde cuando tiene esa sonrisa en su rostro, le abra pasado algo bueno*-¿Kyoko, por que sonries de esa manera?

-¡!, ¿estaba sonriendo?-pregunto Kyoko

-si, me pregunto por que o por quien-dijo Kanae

-(sonrojo)p-por que dices que estaba sonriendo por alguien?-dijo Kyoko

-yo no dice eso, asi que cavaste tu propia tumba, dime por quien sonreías o dejo de ser tu mejor amiga-dijo Kanae

-y-yo no te puedo decir Mouko-san-dijo Kyoko

-bien, entonces adiós-dijo Kanae

-esperaaa Moukoo-saaan!-dijo Kyoko corriendo atrás de ella

UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES

-(suspiro), así que sonreías por el, definitivamente, eres una enamorada sin remedio-dijo Kanae

-komenasai….-dijo Kyoko

-pero en fin, eso ahora no es importante, dime,¿ que aras con tu cita?-dijo Kanae

-(sonroja)umm, bueno, no es como si exactamente fuera una cita pero…~me gustaría que lo fuera~-murmuro Kyoko

-….Sin remedio, ¿Qué se hará?, bueno, para que tu Cita-una mirada de Kyoko le hizo componer-ajam perdón, "compromiso", ¿ya tienes la ropa adecuada?-dijo Kanae

-umm, sobre eso, quería ver si Mouko-san me quería acompañar a buscar algo…-dijo Kyoko-pero claro, si no puedes no hay problema!, después de todo Mouko-san es una persona ocupada

-….no, esta bien, ire, me fui por un año, regreso y veo a mi mejor amiga como la mujer mas deseada de todo Japón, y enamorada, tienes mucho que contarme-dijo Kanae-llamare a mi manager y le dire que cancele todo mi trabajo

-Mouko-san…¡ORIGATO!-dijo saltando a abrasarla

-MO!, esta bien, pero hay que apresurarnos, si no, no alcanzaremos nada-dijo Kanae

-hai!, Mouko-san-dijo Kyoko

Y ASI, PASO TODO EL DÍA, ESPERANDO ANSIOSAMENTE EL DÍA DE MAÑANA…

Quizás suba el siguiente capítulo en unas horas, ya que realmente este es un capitulo corto, y no lo tenía calculado, así, que, que dicen, lo subo en unas horas o hasta mañana?

Dejen comentarios, realmente motiva para seguir con la historia ;D


	3. Comienza la Felicidad

**ESTE SI ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO!**

-Mouko-san…¡ORIGATO!-dijo saltando a abrasarla

-MO!, esta bien, pero hay que apresurarnos, si no, no alcanzaremos nada-dijo Kanae

-hai!, Mouko-san-dijo Kyoko

Y ASI, PASO TODO EL DÍA, ESPERANDO ANSIOSAMENTE EL DÍA DE MAÑANA…

CAP 3 "COMIENZA LA FELICIDAD"

-umm, Mouko-san, estas segura que esta bien este regalo?-pregunto timida Kyoko

-claro, ¡SEGURO LE ENCANTARA!-dijo Kanae-y mas viniendo de ti..-susurro Kanae mas para si misma

-dijiste algo, Mouko-san?-dijo Kyoko

-ahh, nada, nada en absoluto -dijo Kanae

-Mouko-san?-pregunto Kyoko

-TE DIJE QUE NADA!...como sea, llegara en pocos minutos, así que apresúrate a esconderlo-dijo Kanae

-pero que tal si no le gusta..-dijo Kyoko

-le gustara, además, ¡ES TSURUGA REN!-dijo Kanae

DIGG DONG (creo que buscare otro timbre w )

-Hablando del Rey de Roma..-dijo Kyoko

-y como se esperaba del "El Rey de la Puntualidad", en fin apurate y diviértete, y a asegúrate de que no lo vea, yo arreglare todo aqui-dijo Kanae

-p-pero Mouko-san!-dijo Kyoko

-si no te vas, le diré que lo amas ahora mism-Kanae fue cortada

-b-bueno, y-ya que insistes, m-me voy, jeje-dijo Kyoko riendo nerviosamente y agarrando la manecilla de la puerta, y se paró-Mouko-san, gracias por ayudarme a elegir el regalo de Tsuruga-san, eres la mejor….BYE BYE Mouko-san 3 ¡

-….jeje, de que hablas…fuiste tú quien lo eligió…espero que sobrevivas, Kyoko…-dijo Kanae sonriendo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE KYOKO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-*E-estoy muy nervioso!-pensó Ren-cálmate, no es como si fuera una cita…¡AUNQUE TE GUSTARIA QUE LO FUERA!...Pero….¿Realmente no es una cita..?...(sonrojo) Deja eso!, t-tengo que recuperarme, s-si no..*Ren fue interrumpido

-lamento la tardanza…Tsuruga-san-dijo Kyoko tímida

-(gira para verla) no te preocupe-s….M-Mogami-san….-*CONTROLATE, KUON! No puedes estirar tu mano para tocarla*-dijo Ren-no e esperado mucho-dijo hojeando a Kyoko, -*Maldición! Viene vestida muy linda, solo espero que no cause problemas*

Kyoko llevaba una falda Rosa con mayones negros, con una blusa Morada con un poco de escote, una boina Negra, el pelo suelto con unos mechones enfrente,

-*Negro…a crecido mucho, y lo ha vuelto a pintar….le queda bien*-es lo único que pensaba al ver a Kyoko

-….-*Viene muy guapo! Como se esperaba del Actor mas codiciado de Japón por 3 años consecutivos!, y también, como esperaba de su lado Play Boy..*-pensó Kyoko mirándolo fijamente

Ren tenia una playera blanca con mangas ¾ y una sudadera azul, unos pantalones negros, el cabello lo tenia un poco alborotado

-…creo que deberíamos bajar-dijo Ren un poco sonrojado

-h-hai...-*Tsuruga-san esta sonrojado!, se ve muy lindo….me pregunto si puedo verlo un poco más…*-pensó Kyoko

-…..-*me miraba fijamente, me puse muy nervioso, vamos tengo que controlarme!*

-….Tsuruga-san, ya llegamos al garaje-dijo Kyoko

-ah, si-*vamos Ren! Concéntrate, no puedes arruinar esto, no lo permitiré*-Mogami-san, como no podemos andar en las calles tranquilamente, no iremos en mi coche-dijo Ren sonriendo

-entonces..-dijo Kyoko

-¡NOS IREMOS EN ESTO!-dijo Ren sonriendo señalando a una XXX

-e-eh-dijo Kyoko

-vamos, será divertido-dijo Ren

-um, me da la impresión de que a Tsuruga-san le gustan las emociones fuertes-dijo Kyoko

-jeje, y mucho, ahora-dijo Ren estirando la mano para ofrecérsela a Kyoko-te prometo, bella princesa que lo le sucederá nada, así que ¿acepta?

-…... (Suspiro) está bien, pero (agarra la mano), solo porque confió en Tsuruga-san-dijo Kyoko sonrojándose

-si, Kyoko-dijo entrelazando sus manos

-ahora, ponte esto y….¡AGARRATE FUERTE, KYOKO!-dijo Ren mientras aceleraba su motocicleta

-NYAAAA!-se escuchaba los gritos de Kyoko

Y así, fue como comenzó su cita…

-¡COMPROMISO!-grito Kyoko sonrojada…

**HICE ESTE CAPÍTULO DESDE AYER, PERO QUERÍA ESPERAR A QUE OTRA PERSONA SUBIERA CAPITULO PARA PUBLICARLO Y NO CREYERAN QUE ES EL CAPÍTULO DE AYER **

Este va especial a Gabyz123, Nanicita, neko-koneko-kuroneko onee-samas por agregarme a favoritos ;D

Rewiers por favor?


	4. Comienza la Felicidad II LA CITA

Kokoa-san, Gracias por agregar a favoritos, y Clara-onee-sama este capítulo va para ustedes ;D

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN w Lineve-chan 3 !

-ahora, ponte esto y….¡AGARRATE FUERTE, KYOKO!-dijo Ren mientras aceleraba su motocicleta

-NYAAAA!-se escuchaba los gritos de Kyoko

Y asi, fue como comenzó su cita…..

-¡COMPROMISO!-grito Kyoko sonrojada….

CAP 4 "COMIENZA LA FELICIDAD II LA CITA!"

-NYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchaban los gritos de cierta persona, con cabello negro y ojos ambar, mientras se aferraba a la persona de enfrente, Tsuruga Ren

-vamos, Kyoko, abre los ojos, veras que es genial como se siente el aire golpeando tu cara, confía en mi-dijo Ren

-*las palabras clave*-pensó Kyoko abriendo los ojos y levantando la cara-wow-dijo Kyoko

Todo se veía hermoso, iban pasando por un lago, era de mañana, asi que el sol tocaba el lago

-vez, a que es hermoso-dijo Ren volteando a ver a Kyoko con una hermosa sonrisa mientras el aire alborotaba su cabello

-…hai, origato-dijo Kyoko mientras se escondía en la espalda de Ren- Ren…

-…de nada, Kyoko-dijo Ren sonriendo volviendo a ver enfrente-*realmente ¡AMO LAS MOTOCILETAS!, digo, ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que estés en un pequeño lugar, mientras te abraza la chica a la que amas?, y lo mejor, con tanta fuerza y que te llame por tu nombre, y es mas, ¡QUE ESTES CON UNA CITA CON ELLA! Este día no puede mejorar*-pensó felizmente Ren-por cierto, Kyoko, me gustaría que me llamaras "Alex" mientras salimos, y que actuamos como pareja, ah! y también que hablemos en ingles, claro, mientras estamos solos no hay por qué llamarnos así

-¿eh?-dijo Kyoko

-bueno, asi no tardaran en reconocernos ya que pensaran que somos extranjeros por hablar en ingles

(las palabras con ~ y _Así _significa que hablan en ingles ^.^ )

-no, pero por que como parej-dijo Kyoko mientras fue cortada por Ren

-asi no nos reconocerán, Amanda-dijo Ren mientras sonreía

-…supongo que esta bien si le lo pides, Alex-dijo Kyoko mientras abrazaba mas a Kyoko

-*definitivamente, no puede mejorar*-penso Kyoko

-umm, Ren.., a donde vamos?-pregunto Kyoko

-bueno, ya que tengo dos días para pasar con , e armado planes-dijo Ren

-…¿Qué clase de planes?-pregunto Kyoko

-bueno, pensaba en primero ir a pasear al centro y después ir a un karaoke y mañana ir a un parque de diversiones y en la noche ir a la feria -dijo Ren nervioso

- a que hora piensa comer-pregunto peligrosamente Kyoko

-um, bueno, como estoy con Kyoko no tengo apetito asi qu-dijo Ren mientras fue interrumpido

-¡TIENES QUE COMER REN!-dijo Kyoko-ah mira! Párate aquí, comeremos en ese restaurante-dijo señalando un pequeño restaurante familiar

-hai, hai-dijo Ren sonriendo mientras se paraba-*nunca cambia eh?, inclusive después de todos estos años, le e extrañado*-

-Alex ¿estas bien?-pregunto Kyoko

-así, solo que pienso que realmente no tengo apetito-dijo Ren rascándose la cabeza

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE DEBES DE COMER, ASI QUE NO SALGAS CON ESO! VAMOS!-dijo Kyoko agarrando despistadamente la mano de Ren y jalándolo-¡! (suelta su mano) Komenasai, Tsuruga-san-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-*e vuelto a "Tsuruga-san" eh?, bien*-no te preocupes Kyoko-dijo Ren mientras tomaba la mano de Kyoko-esta bien

-umh-dijo Kyoko sonrojándose

-*tengo que volverla a la normalidad*-bien, entonces olvidémonos de comer y vallamos a-dijo Ren

-¡NO!, VAMOS!-dijo Kyoko mientras jalaba a dentro del restaurante a Ren y lo sentó en una mesa apartada-ahora ¡ESPERA AQUÍ!-dijo mientras iba asia las barras y pedia, y regresaba con una montaña de comida-come…

-umh, en este momento solo quiero ser como Cain Hell, deme una botella de whisky y unos cigarrón-dijo en Ren modo Cain

-¡! Hasta crees que permitiré eso-dijo Kyoko mientras agarraba con unos palillos con comida

-umh?-dijo Ren

_-~di ahh~ Alex-dijo una Kyoko sonrojada _

_-~jeje-*definitivamente amo esto*-ahhh~-dijo Ren_

_-~umm, Amanda, no es justo que solo tu me alimentes-dijo Ren tomando los palillos_

_-~espera que haces-dijo Kyoko_

_-~di Ahhh~-dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a susurrarle algo en el oído-Kyoko-chan 3 _

_-~…..ahhh-dijo Kyoko sonrojada, asi, terminaron de comer, y llego la tarde_

_-~umh, Amanda-dijo Ren con la voz ronca-_

_-~y-yes?-*e-EMPERADOR DE LA NOCHE!, que hace aquí!-pensó Kyoko desesperada_

_-~ya sabes, el festival es mañana y en Kioto, así que deberíamos irnos ya, -dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a Kyoko-tu sabes, si no nos vamos ahora solo llegaremos al hotel y-_

_-~VAYÁMONOS AHORA!-dijo Kyoko parándose y agarrando a Ren de la mano_

_-~umh, tienes razón, aun hay que llegar al karaoke-dijo Ren_

_-~y-yes, lo vez, vamos a tu moto-dijo nerviosa Kyoko_

_-~si-dijo Ren mientras pagaba la cuenta-vamos_

_-~ahh, espera, porque pagaste todo tu!-dijo Kyoko_

_-~fácil-dijo Ren volteándose así a Kyoko-porque soy tu novio_

_-~umm (sonrojo) ¿y?-dijo Kyoko_

_-~jeje, apurémonos, o solo llegaremos al hotel y-dijo Ren_

_-~vamos :D !-dijo Kyoko sonriendo subiendo a la moto y abrazando a Ren_

_-~¡entonces, andando!-dijo Ren prendiendo la moto-por cierto, Kyoko, me dejaras comprarte lo que quiera ¿verdad?_

-¡No!, puedo comprarlo yo-dijo Kyoko

-Ya veo, entonces-dijo acelerando a toda la velocidad

-¡Nyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito Kyoko

-¿y ahora?-dijo Ren

-¡sí, está bien pero para!-dijo Kyoko y Ren paro-creí que iba a morir-dijo besando el suelo

-jeje, lo siento, Kyoko-dijo Ren

-¡con un perdón no se soluciona Todo!-dijo Kyoko

-tienes razón, entonces-dijo acercándose Ren

- eh?-dijo Kyoko al sentir que Ren le besaba la frente y le abrazaba

-lamento asustarte, Kyoko-dijo Ren

-….esta bien….no importa…-dijo Kyoko mientras correspondía el abrazo de Ren…

Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia ;D al principio no la iba a seguir subiendo pero, dije "Por qué no" y aquí, esta, de verdad, muchas gracias que sin ustedes, las fans, no se llega a nada ;D

Review

Clara: lo sé, tengo demasiadas faltas de ortografía y gramática, pero no me acuerdo quien era mi Beta y así que no las puede confirmar, lo siento u.u


	5. Comienza la Felicidad III Karaoke

**ADVERTENCIA FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y GRAMÁTICA **

Skip Beat no me pertenece, es de Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei que nos esta matando a cauda de ningún beso apasionado -.-'

NOVIAZGO PARA LA BODA!

CAPITULO 5 "COMIENZA LA FELICIDAD III KARAOKE!"

-….Ren?-dijo Kyoko

-si, Kyoko?-contesto Ren

-….

-…..

-…

-¡ESTA BIEN! Quizás si vine muy rápido! Pero no pude evitarlo, estaba muy emocionado-dijo Ren haciendo un Mohín

-por eso llegamos temprano–dijo Kyoko-y yo preocupada de que solo llegáramos a dormir-dijo Kyoko susurrando, un susurro que por su desgracia Ren escucho

-je-sonrisa del emperador de la noche-acaso…..has dicho algo Kyoko-chan 3 ?

-¡!-*e-el emperador de la noche!-pensó nerviosa Kyoko y sonrió con nerviosismo y dio unos pasos para atrás y movió las manos negándolo-p-para nada, R-Ren-sama-

-*MALDICION! Dude en responderle, espero que no sospeche nada*-pensó Kyoko internamente Kyoko

-…..-*JAJAJAJAJAJAJA CONTROL KUON! No te rías de ella, p-pero s-su cara, si antes me daba ternura al verla en su modo "Kyoko-chibi-ardilla", p-pero ahora al verla ahora con esas neko-mimi* integradas con esa mirada de gatito asustado!, si fuera otra persona hubiera ido a partirle la cara p-pero al verla así es demasiada tentación*-penso Ren

-….-*NO HABLA! No me digas que se dio cuenta piensa en algo Kyoko ¡! El, el esta….. Temblado?*

-Ren , te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kyoko en tono dulce mirando a Ren con unos ojos llenos de angustia ante esto, Ren volteo arriba

-*n-no puedo mas!*-JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Ren estallo de la risa

-¡!, Ren-san, no me diga…..¡¿SE ESTABA RIENDO DE MÍ?!-pregunto Kyoko finjiendo estar indignada

-Ky-jaja-Kyoko y-yo lo siento-dijo riendo Ren

Kyoko puso cara de gatito triste apunto de llorar y se encogió de hombros y empezó a templar y Ren reacciono

-¡! K-Kyoko, yo…Lo siento-dijo Ren y tomo a Kyoko entre sus brazos y la puso en su pecho y movió su cabeza y beso el cabello de Kyoko-prometo no volver a reírte de ti-sintió como Kyoko siguió temblando y solo soltó un sonido parecido a un llanto, Ren se alarmo y la tomo por los brazos- Kyok-Ren n pudo terminar por que se vio interrumpido por una risa

-JAJAJAJAJA!-rio Kyoko-K-komene Ren, p-pero, yo solo quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, me perdonas?-dijo Kyoko sonriendo angelicalmente

-*¿Cómo no perdonarte con esa cara?-pensó Ren-esta bien, te perdono, pero por ahora ~entremos a la habitación, Amanda~-dijo Ren con lo ultimo en ingles tomando la mano de Kyoko

-…..umh-Kyoko asintió con la cabeza-~vamos~-y así ambos entraron, cuando entraron, Kyoko solo atino a decir-WOW!

Era simplemente perfecto, era muy grande la habitación, entrando, era como una sala de estar con adornos y una mesa de centro, con adornos orientales, al fondo un comedor, un hermoso comedor de mármol, color café claro y a su izquierda una cocina, lo que mas amaba Kyoko (hasta ahora), una hermosa cocina gris reluciente, habían tres puertas al lado de la sala de estar

-*son las habitaciones, supongo*-pensó Kyoko

-y bien, ¿le gusto la habitación, Hime-sama?-pregunto Ren sonriendo- quizás derecha, o izquierda?

-*me llamo princesa!*-hai-dijo una Kyoko sonrojada

-*Bien!, aun es temprano, puedo seguir con lo que planeé para nuestra cita,..EJEM!, "Compromiso"*-Kyoko, aun es temprano, vamos a salir-dijo Ren desde la puerta y la abría

-hai!-dijo Kyoko, tomo su abrigo negro, y bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y Kyoko vio, al "Monstro" y temblo

-umh?-*LO QUE ME FALTABA!, ya traume a Kyoko de las motocicletas!*-je (risa celestial) no te preocupes Kyoko, prometo no ir fuerte, solo es a la esquina-dijo Ren

-…umm, Ren, si es en la esquina, podemos ir caminando?-pregunto tímidamente Kyoko

-*y yo que quería que me siguiera abrazando u.u (pensando)p ero eso también puede funcionar*-(sonrisa celestial ), Claro Kyoko, pero con una condición-dijo Ren

-¿condición? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto Kyoko

-Ren tomo la mano de Kyoko y comenzó a caminar-esta-dijo sonriendo, pero sonrió aun mas cuando sintió que Kyoko no solo no aparto su mano de la suya, si no que también agarro la suya con fuerzas-*que suerte la mia*-penso Ren

-umm, Ren, a donde vamos?-pregunto Kyoko

-ahh, no lo recuerdas Kyoko?, lo mencione mientras conducía la motocicleta-se acercó a el oído de ella y le susurro-tu sabes, antes de bajar a comer

Kyoko sintió las ondas de electricidad que viajaban por su cuerpo por aquel susurro

-emmmm, entonces iremos a-a…..-dijo Kyoko nerviosa tratando de recordar

-¡A UN KARAOKE!...

Review para anónimos ;D

Gabriela Reza;

Oh si *-*, seguiré subiendo, es que estaba un poco desanimada por no comentarios :)

pero no te preocupes, aunque sea por una solo persona actualizare ;D


	6. Comienza la Felicidad IV Karaoke II

NOVIASGO PARA LA BODA!

Capitulo 6 "COMIENZA LA FELICIDAD IV KARAOKE! II"

Re-capitulación

-*y yo que quería que me siguiera abrazando u.u (pensando) pero eso también puede funcionar*-(sonrisa celestial), Claro Kyoko, pero con una condición-dijo Ren

-¿condición? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto Kyoko

-Ren tomo la mano de Kyoko y comenzó a caminar-esta-dijo sonriendo, pero sonrió aun mas cuando sintió que Kyoko no solo no aparto su mano de la suya, si no que también agarro la suya con fuerzas-*qué suerte la mía*-pensó Ren

-umm, Ren, a dónde vamos?-pregunto Kyoko

-ahh, no lo recuerdas Kyoko?, lo mencione mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles-se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro-tu sabes, antes de bajar a comer

Kyoko sintió las ondas de electricidad que viajaban por su cuerpo por aquel susurro

-emmmm, entonces iremos a-a…..-dijo Kyoko nerviosa tratando de recordar

-¡A UN KARAOKE!...

-¡¿A UN KARAOKE?!-pregunto Kyoko incrédula –p-pero, Re-Alexander, y-yo, n-nunca-

Ren entendió casi inmediatamente que Kyoko nunca había ido a un Karaoke, bueno, después de todo, en su adolescencia, las chicas de su escuela le acosaban y molestaban por estar cerca de Sh-…. De ese bastardo que tan solo se molesta en recordar su nombre, y cuando fue aun mas grande, ya estaba trabajando sin ninguna oportunidad de divertirse, pero esa fue la idea, hacer experimentar a Kyoko lo que nunca a vivido y hacerla feliz –*Ser de TODO su primera vez* -penso Ren riendo para sus adentros al ver lo egoísta que era

-No te preocupes, Amanda, siempre hay una primera vez-dijo Ren sonriendo celestialmente ganándose un hermoso sonrojo de Kyoko y un asentimiento-*Ella es tan linda sonrojada…*-penso Ren y luego se auto-corrigió-*bueno, ella siempre es linda*- dijo y se rio

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Alex?-pregunto Kyoko mirando a Ren curiosa

-Nada realmente-dijo Ren y se rio aun mas al ver a Kyoko haciendo un Mohín

-*No te creo nada*- pensó Kyoko haciendo un puchero infantilmente

-jeje, vamos Amanda-dijo juguetonamente Ren-no por nada soy tu novio-dijo y sonrió nuevamente celestialmente-sé que "no me crees nada" por eso, te castigare, tendrás que cantar dos canciones en solitario

-…¿y si me niego?-pregunto Kyoko alzando la ceja

-…bueno, si ese sería el caso-dijo Ren sonriendo caballerosamente y se acercó a su oído -…podrías considerar amárrate a mi cuando vallamos en la motocicleta

-¡!-*p-por la forma en que lo dijo (trago pesado) ¡NO CREO QUE MIENTA!*-E-esta b-bien (supongo), s-solo dos ca-canciones en solitario, ¿nee?-pregunto Kyoko vacilante

-Si-dijo Ren volviendo a su estatura normal-entremos, es aquí

Era un karaoke abierto, estaba completamente lleno de gente-*quizás un evento especial*-pensó Kyoko-*ahh, que mala suerte para el que tenga que cantar…¿¡ehhh!?*-pensó desesperada y vio a Ren adelantarse

-U-un momento R-Alexander, no me digas que…-dijo Kyoko

-si!, asi es, tendras…..¡QUE CANTAR ANTE TODA ESTA GENTE!-dijo Ren sonriendo burlonamente

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!-exclamo Kyoko

-Nada en esta vida es justa, pequeña-dijo Ren-Aun tienes mucho que aprender

-que injusticia, y eso que eres mi novio -dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero-no cantare a menos que tú también cantes-dijo tiernamente Kyoko

Ren solo sonrió caballerosamente,-*realmente, Kyoko…..¡¿TIENES 19 AÑOS O 6!?*-Acaso romperás con nuestra promesa, ¿Amanda?

-…no la romperé si tu cantas….-contra-ataco Kyoko esperanzada de que Ren aceptara

-*suspiro*vale-dijo Ren revolviéndole tiernamente con cariño el pelo a Kyoko-también cantare

Kyoko bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo, y Ren lo noto y se rio, esa era SU Kyoko, la Kyoko que, a pesar de ahora tener 19 años y ser la actora/modelo más codiciada de Japón, seguía siendo la niña dulce y tierna que era cuando el tenía 12 años tuvo la maravilla de conocerla

-EJEM!-interrumpió una voz-disculpe, pero ¿van a entrar?-pregunto un señor…no, un joven que no pasaba de los 25, que al parecer, era dueño de karaoke

ERA VERDAD!, lo habían olvidado por completo, estaban entre la entrada del karaoke, y la verdad, se habían ganado varias miradas curiosas, Kyoko se sonrojo, y se preocupó al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los reconociera?, Kyoko hizo una reverencia de 90° grados y se disculpo

-jeje, no hay problema, adelante-dijo en joven

Ren solo se reía entre dientes

-¡ALEX!, deja de reírte, no es gracioso, ¿Qué arias si alguien te reconociera?-dijo Kyoko regañándolo

-¿Qué no es lo mismo para ti, Amanda?, eres tan famosa como yo-dijo Ren sonriendo y se dirigió a una mesa de dos, y hizo un movimiento de mano a Kyoko para que lo siguiera, Kyoko lo siguió pero aparto su sonrojado rostro, ¡POR DIOS!, debía dejar de sonrojarse por pequeñeces, no quería que Ren pensara que era una niña, ¡QUERIA QUE LA VIERA COMO MUJER!, pero, cuando dijo "es lo mismo" entendió, que al menos, la veía como una compañera de actuación, cuando se sentó enfrente de Ren, el no le paraba de mirar, y simplemente se sonrojo más.

-¡BIEN!, ahora como cada semana, ¡TOCA EL KARAOKE ABIERTO!-y se escucharon gritos de entusiasmo-ahora bien, comenzamos, ¿hay alguna persona valiente, que quiera dar el ejemplo y pasar primer?-pregunto dramáticamente, y hubo un silencio incomodo, y varios murmullos que intentaban animar a la gente/amigos a pasar, y a Kyoko se le ocurrió una magnífica idea, quizás luego le iría mal, pero por ahora, se vengaría y lo disfrutaría

-Él quiere-declaro la sentencia Kyoko, señalando a Ren que hace unos momentos, había dado un pequeño brinco de la silla

-Amanda-dijo Ren peligrosamente-¿Qué as hecho?

-oh, bueno, ya que lindo MI NOVIO, me ha obligado, prácticamente a cantar, da el ejemplo-dijo Kyoko recalcando novio y sonriendo satisfactoria-mente, y ren suspiro

-está bien, pequeña-dijo Ren mientras se paraba de su silla y todos aplaudían con ánimo-pero de esta….no te salvas

Kyoko trago grueso, sabía que le iría mal, pero por ahora solo se relajaría y se divertiría, vamos a ver qué tal canta el actor más codiciado de toda Asia, pero en eso, Kyoko noto algo, las mujeres y los hombres…las mujeres, todas pero TODAS estaban sonrojadas y sonriendo maliciosamente, con ojos, no precisamente inocentes, y los hombres….bueno, algunos sonrojados , pero otros con cara de envidia, pero bueno, que se podía hacer, no era su culpa que la persona que amara tuviera "ese" hermosísimo, y perfecto cuerpo que Dios le había dado, sonrió, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero, desde hace mucho, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su sempai, se dio cuenta como hablaba de él, pero era realmente inevitable…

-¿y bien?, ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?-pregunto el dueño del bar a Ren dándole el micrófono

-mi nombre es Alexander-dijo Ren sonriendo

-¡WOW!, así que, tenemos a un extranjero por aquí?-pregunto el dueño que al darse cuenta que el nombre, no era japonés

-Sí, así es-dijo divertido Ren y se escucharon gritos del público femenino, Kyoko frunció el ceño

-¿y bien, ya tienes elegida la canción?-pregunto interesado

-sí, por favor~-dijo Ren y se acercó susurrando algo al dueño-

-vale-dijo y hizo una seña rara y dijo-ya está la canción, ¿algo antes de comenzar?

-si, esta canción va dedicada a ti, Amanda, ¡I LOVE YOU!-dijo Ren divertido al ver la cara sonrojada de Kyoko,

-y el cantara…..

-Yo cantare….en…-dijo Ren mientras cerraba los ojos

Kyoko estaba nerviosa, Ren….¿cómo cantaría? hermoso, maravilloso, ¿Cómo un angel? O ….¿horroroso? ….la última idea lo boto, no podía imaginarse ver a cantar a Ren horroroso, ya que es prácticamente, perfecto, pero…si cantaba tan bien…¿porque no entro al mundo de la música?, con la pinta que tiene le ganaría a Fuwa Sho sin dudarlo, pero no lo encontraba cantando feo…pero que fue "eso", de aquella vez?...unos gritos la hicieron despertar

-¡3, 2….1…..AHORA!-Gritaron todos…

Ren abrió los ojos con determinación, y abrió la boca y empezó diciendo aquellas palabras prohibidas que hace mucho, gracias a Ren, había dejado de odiar…

-¡TE AMO!


End file.
